Alice
by SoleFaith
Summary: In the sexist universe of the WWE, someone new appears and she doesn't want to fight Divas. A thrilling, and captivating story about her journey up the ladder. Pairings not yet decided. New Chapter each week.
1. Chapter 1

It was routine. Triple H needed to talk some sense into Danial Bryan. He had him cornered in the ring, championship on the line, when an unfamiliar song began to play against the loud speakers. He knew there was someone new coming to WWE, but he was unsure who. Planning vengeance was surprisingly hard and he had Stephine breathing down his neck all night about plans for the next paper view. Hell, he hadn't even bothered to catch the new superstar's name. The music undoubtedly continued, the crashing of guitar strings and cheering of the universe blending together. Triple H was in stance, fists held up as if preparing to defend himself, but no one emerged from the back stage area. Suddenly, much to his surprise, a black hooded figure came up from behind him, continuously slamming the cold steel chair into his flesh. His vision began to blur as he tried to catch a glimpse of the figure above him who began to speak, undisturbed by a dazed Danial Bryan.

"This company." The voice begins, so soft and delicate. "Doesn't need whats best for business." The hooded figure snatches Bryan's belts from the ground and throws them at his chest. "But what's best for me." Though lacking Bryan's usual hype and spirit, the crowd began to chant 'yes.'

In a swift motion the new superstar pulled down her hood, revealing a long mess of straight hair reaching her hips. Not even Michael Cole's infamous surprised "It's a girl" compared to the shock that littered the locker room at that moment. Raw ended there, with a surprise ending to what was supposed to be a normal main event.

The rest of that week ended up being a slow march for Triple H. He couldn't contact any of the roaster due to a stupid problem with the land line and all his muscles were to sore to be leaving the house at all. So sitting on his lavender quilt of a coach, he re watched the Main Event again and again till his eyes hurt. It didn't matter. He was still baffled and a bit intrigued by the woman who stood in the ring soaking in the 'Yes Chant'. In fact he was quiet attracted to the newcomer, not that he would ever admit it while married, and hoped she would appear on SmackDown the next day.

**SmackDown, Preasent Time -**

"It's time to play the game!" Triple H's song blares across the arena as he walks down to the center of the ring.

"_I'm _surprised Triple H is showing his face again in this ring." JBL comments shrugging, his usual complex exterior blazing in his eyes. He looked to Michael Cole who immediately countered him.

"It is his company." Before JBL can respond he is interrupted. "Let's show last weeks raw replay and remember to use the hash tag 'replay' on Instagram and twitter tonight."

As the big screen began to review the main event from Raw Triple H began chewing at his lip. Looking at her on such a large screen, he realized she wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. He noticed the intensity of her blue ice glazed eyes was a shocking contrast to her previously noted chestnut colored hair.

"Last week on Raw I was cheated." Triple H began after nodding away the humility he just witnessed up on screen. "Cheated of what was mine." he paces. "The WWE World Heavy Weight Championship." He crosses his arms. "I was robbed, and I want to face my competitor, and have a nice civil chat."

The odd woman's music caressed the arena once more, filling every gap with it's rude and unwanted presence. Walking down the walk way towards the ring, she doesn't bother to look at the snotty faced fans sticking their hands out for high fives. The woman sticks out her gloved hand waiting for the microphone. "Thank You." she mutters walking back and fourth.

"I'm sorry I had to interrupt your party last week." she smiles menacingly. "But wow was it fun!" Looking out at the universe she gestures with her hand. "They sure found it interesting." Triple H stares, not daring to interrupt her. Awe and wit is selling the tickets. "I don't care what this looks like. But, basically this whole system is sexist." The woman flips her hair behind her lace covered shoulders. She is dressed different this time, instead of the black hoodie, she wears a black turtle neck with tethered vine arms. "I'd rather compete against you any day, though it wouldn't be much of a competition on your part, than any of these half dressed Total Divas."

"Now hold on just one minute." Triple H takes a step forward snatching the microphone from her hands. Truthfully, he didn't know if a man against woman fight was even legal. "You're not coming in here, and taking over my company. I'm the CEO. Nobody knows what's best for business but me."

"Is that so?" The woman takes a step forward. "Than you won't mind me at all." In two quick and un-predicted moments the woman finished him off, with his own move. "Just call me Alice. Though, that isn't my real name." She frowns at him, or whatever comes closet to a frown when being done sarcastically. She was silent for a minute, waiting to hear the music of one of his minions, but it never came. "Seems they are more scared of me than you think." Her voice trailed of as she exited the ring, the crowed going electric and the song that had introduced her playing once more.

The next match was a time filler. A match with Ziggler and Sandow, which didn't matter who would win because of the fact they are no where close to being number one contender. Ziggler won though, and he bragged his way up the walkway his music skyrocketing and his butt shaking. The next match, though a time filler to prepare the universe for Paul Hayman's long speech about his client, wasn't a match for jobbers. The Shield, in a effort to heighten their already high mountain of power, decided to have one more match with the Wyatts.

Dean stood upon the ring, accompanied by his two partners and they were ready. Roman Reigns had a craving to spear someone and Seth, well he's Seth. They waited, longer and longer and nobody came out. Oh, those sneaky devils. The Shield began looking at each other scared of who might come out next, who The Wyatts' planned as their mode of trick attack.

Yet, when that guitar string was strung the Shield put on their smuggest smiles and looks. Who the hell where they to be scared of some puny _Diva _who claimed to be otherwise? "Hello!" she chimes after sliding into the ring.

"What the hell are you doing. At our match." Dean growls taking steps foreword towards Alice. The other members of the Shield circle her staying in close proximity to Dean, who though not the leader may as well be.

"Oh calm down boys. Just claiming my territory." Alice walks foreword and backwards moving across the ring like a snake. "You know all about territory being the pets of the place." Dean is ready to attack but is stopped by Seth who pulls him away. "See you even need a handler." Alice begins to punch but her hand is caught in mid-air by Roman Reigns.

"We ain't ones to attack girls." Roman growls pushing her fist back down to her sides. "But we ain't ones to stand by and be attacked." Alice stands tall staring at each of them and then backs down.

"Fine, but this is still my ring. So I want my match." Alice hangs backwards against the ropes ignoring the snide and a bit rude comments made by the announcers. "Unless you think I'm better than you. I pedigreed the boss you know."

"Sorry doll." Dean quips. "But we're out." The Shield puts their fists in the middle and then they leave the ring. Obviously annoyed with the wast of the match.

"Well this is awkward!" Alice yells out at the universe. "I'm gunna leave two."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and stuff like that. I'll be updating each week. Reviews are power. I must build a mountain of it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **_I know that this chapter is early but I couldn't help but post it. Thanks to all who has reviewed so far. By the way don't sue cuz I own absolutely nothing, other than Alice and the plot and I don't claim otherwise.  
_

**Note for New Readers- **_I would like to say that my mountain power needs more growth and your opinions mean the world for me, even if they are negative. Reviews are welcome no matter the content. So, tell me if you hate the chapter if you want, or if you like it, Either way, it doesn't matter._

**Without Further ado, on with Alice!**

* * *

The usual end of SmackDown buzz was quieted at last. Triple H watched as everyone left, his eyes following each individual all the way to their cars, and even further in the case of Danial Bryan. But despite his efforts he couldn't find Alice before Stephine dragged him away in order to catch the group plan leaving for Boston. He hadn't imagined Alice to park out back, only the Shield did that, but as the doors closed to that big ol' stadium in Tampa, his realized she must have.

Alice sat upon the concrete stairs her face intertwined in her hands. Around her it just got darker, the street light above her flickering out for emphasis.

"What do you think your doing?" a shrill voice startled her, making her jump to her feet fists out as if she needed to defend herself. But yet she didn't, the voice belonging to a scrawny janitor who stood above her fixing the light bulb. Alice quickly relaxed rolling her shoulder back and sitting on the stairwell once more.

"Sorry, I needed some fresh air." she mutters to the man pulling her fingers through her hair. "All that fighting. Damn. It's hard." The janitor's eyes rose from the light bulb and landed on her. He hadn't thought her to be a wrestler, just some silly girl lost and paranoid. He never got a good look at her either, and for a moment he wished he had.

"You're Alice correct." he started stepping down from his tiny ladder. The woman looked up at him, smiling as if she hadn't been so stressed just a second ago.

"That isn't my real name." A smirk works its way across the woman's lips as she uses the rail to pull herself up. "But sure. My name's Alice." The janitor's brow knits together for a moment.

"You left this." He trails of, wary of the calmness in her voice. Laying in the man's outstretched hand is a ticket. A ticket out of the fancy town of Tampa and to an area trying its best to compare. The last thing the janitor heard of Alice was the splashing in the puddles caused by the exit she made, with so much haste.

* * *

Triple H hated planes, especially when they were group flights. There is nothing worse than being in a flying object with people who could stab you to death with glares. Well, at least in his opinion. "Hunter." Stephine whispers into his neck. "Let's sleep." They were about to close their eyes, and believe me it would have been a nice moment, when Alice stumbled onto the plane causing it to roll into an uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry." she whispers already feeling airsick and tired. "I know I'm late." The plane was large, double coach seats lined each wall and a thick red carpet flew down the center. The intercom screeched the take of time and the conversation on the plane sprung into life once more.

Nobody realized how shy Alice was till that night when she wasn't aloud to sit next to anyone without being shoed away. Don't get me wrong, she got a few moments of social interaction by Danial Bryan and his wife but that was all. Triple H turned his head to look back at the woman before being pulled into a hug by his wife.

Without thinking, Alice exited First Class pushing the bed sheet aside. In the back of the plane it was smaller. Though each row of seats where dedicated to two people the windows were tiny, and the beautiful red carpet evaporated into one of a beat up school bus. The jobber section, she presumed. Most of the superstars and divas were already asleep, their legs taking up both the seats connected to their window. The intercom began to count down to take off, leaving Alice with the single seat in the very back.

**Raw-**

The night started out slow, the usual threats against Danial Bryan echoed throughout TD Garden making the universe boo and cheer right on que. They had the few jobber matches, and the few Divas matches, and they had those few matched you wish you could un-see. But at the end, once again Triple H had a plan against the man he absolutely despised, Danial Bryan. Sweat was dripping from his face as he mocked him to the crowed and when Danial Bryan heard the music declaring the entrance of the Shield he moaned.

"Bryan." Triple H scowled into the microphone attached behind his ear. "This is when your legacy dies, this is when I get my chance against you. This whole time I was building you up, higher and higher, and now I'm going to bury you." Starting in a far corner of the audience the people began to boo and it carried until it became a smack in the face to the authority.

"You people, you people don't know whats best in this company either!" The Shield entered the barricade separating the universe from the masters of it. They all watched it happen ready to strike if needed. They didn't want to be lap dogs anymore. They wanted to be hounds. "Now, Bryan. I don't think I will be seeing much of you for a while." The CEO's golden shovel had been polished and he bared down on Danial Bryan with the championship belt, ready to injure him with his own pride. Outside the Shield had their arms crossed, waiting for a moment to strike. "Doctor's orders."

"I don't see Danial Bryan coming back from this." JBL quipped. He looked to his friends, letting Jerry respond rather than Michael.

"We've seen Danial Bryan come back from much worse. This is his plan. Anyway he has the whole locker room as a defense. They've helped him before, why not now?"

"Last time he was saved by a - oh right to chest." The belt hit the poor man smack dab in the center of his body causing a red mark to crawl around on his skin. Triple H leaned down in front of his victim.

"Revenge sure is sweet." he whispers holding up Bryan's chin and then dropping it hard when there is a blow to his right temple. Another pain rips through his side as he whips his body around trying to hit the attacker in the gut. Ducking, the attacker slides around throwing him into the turn buckle. He groans his vision moving back and forth. Looking over to the Shield for help, they shake their heads angrily. Oh, he'd love them to be in his place at the moment.

Stalking over to Triple H was Alice. He froze in place. A knee drove into his hip, and on impulse he kicked the woman in the ankles making her fall onto the trampoline floor."This is my ring!" his voice enclosed the whole stadium in it's grasp as the crowd's chants became louder and louder. "This is my attack. I will do it my way." Fire blazed in Alice's eyes as she flipped silently to her feet putting the boss in a submission hold. Danial Bryan now stood above the ropes the chant known so well caking the air.

"I want my match. You better give it to me or I won't let up." Triple H's arms were pulled against his back and his feet were immobile underneath hers. "Unless you want to wimp out and tap." Triple H scowls. "Tap Hunter, get the ref over here."

Unaware of the threat, or threats, beside her a large thud invaded her space bubble and she went flying back. "Spear, by Roman Reigns! Spear! In the world of the WWE nothing happens as expected." Alice cursed at Michael Cole for making the spear sound so damn appealing.

Flashes of medics fluttered against her eyelids. The main figure above her being the CEO, the man she hated, and his wife. Triple H looked worried as he tried to shake her out of the daze, while Stephine glared down at the hurt woman angrily.

Upon seeing the ring, not knowing weather the cameras were still on, Alice latched onto Triple H's neck pushing him into the floor and beginning to punch at him over and over. "Raw is over." Stephine growled having the security pry Alice off the limp Triple H.

Now noticing she is surrounded, no audience in sight, the new woman backs off. "I'm sorry sir." Alice mumbles regaining her composer. "See you at SmackDown." Before leaving, a hand grabs onto her wrist quickly letting go after seeing horror flash through her eyes.

"Um, don't always attack when the odds aren't in your favor." A beat. "It's too predictable. We want to glaze over predictability and form an element of surprise, ya know, we need to sell tickets."

"What." Alice asked rubbing a spot on her back that still had murderous pain searing through it's roots. Oh. The Shield would have their moment, and it would be only for a moment, before she got her revenge.

"You're too predictable and a bit boring. We want to sell tickets without the whole show being about you." Stephine snaps. Alice looks down at the mat thinking the offer over.

"K." she mumbles lifting the rope to exit the ring. Triple H began to go after her but was stopped when the medics began to ask him so many questions he felt as if he would burst. Once Alice left, she began to think over the night's events. A smile pierced her lips at the thought of next weeks possibilities on Raw. What she didn't know was the authority had lost interest in Danial Bryan that night, and the surprise of evolution's return was looming in the night sky. Evidently after the spear Alice toke from Roman Reigns, a spear was dealt to the King himself, Triple H.

* * *

**Before SmackDown - BackStage**

Alice's head was lost in a mass of clouds. Nobody had been able to find her after the attacks she had done before, but now it seemed tabs were being kept so intensely on her that she would have to start to act like a normal member of the company, she cursed the thought. Everything had been just fine until she was speared. She didn't have to worry about being talked to after a match or anything and suddenly they expected her to start traveling on the WWE plane whenever they went to far out of the state they were in previously. The thought sickened her, she was way to claustrophobic to sit in the loner seat whenever they traveled to the next Raw or Smackdown and-

Alice's thoughts were suddenly cut short as she was pushed against a wall, she kicked at the attacker even though the push wasn't meant to hurt her. The man's arm was outreached next to her head, which made her feel more than a little uncomfortable. "I want to know how you do it." the voice circled her making the shyness inside of her scream for help, even though only a gasp actually came from her throat. "If any of us were to attack the boss, our heads would be on a stake. Ours are, yours aren't. You attacked him twice. Probably pissed him off way more than that. How the hell do you explain it?" Alice doesn't respond, she just stares up at what seemed to be a member of The Shield, Dean Ambrose.

"I can't." Alice whispered her eyes turning to the ground.

"You can't." he repeated and she nodded slowly. "You better figure it out." Suddenly Dean was gone, letting Alice breath out all the stolen air that she had held in while scared. In the distance she heard The Shield member kick the wall, frustrated out of his mind. The whole incident was caught on a camera, most likely pre-tapped in order to be broadcasted in front of the whole audience that night, and it all happened under both of their noses.


End file.
